


Promises

by ThatGingerOne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Surgery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGingerOne/pseuds/ThatGingerOne
Summary: Request: Could you please do a Raven Reyes imagine based on this random prompt I found: “Don’t you think for one second that I didn’t care.”SEASON 3 SPOILERS





	

Fire. Igniting through my veins blocking out everything else. Another slice of a blade, and the searing pressure of fingers prodding the new wound. The ringing in my ears accompanied only by my screams and faint murmurs above me. Swirling masses of colour fill my vision before the brief whisper I barely register as ‘sorry’ as the pain begins to fade with the fleeting visions before me.

Heavy thuds pulled me from the murky depths of unconsciousness. Someone was pacing to the left of me. Opening my eyes proved futile, no matter how much I willed them to open I was greeted with the same result of absolute darkness. Deciding on a new approach I opened my mouth, “Who’s there?”

No response as the pacing continued. It figures. If I couldn’t even hear myself speak how would they? Inhaling deeply sent a bloom of constricting weight across my chest. The irritation that sparked threatened to turn back into fiery pain if I attempted again. Shallow breaths would have to do for now. The dryness of my mouth did nothing to aid my attempts at speaking.

If I wasn’t whispering then I was mouthing at the air in desperation for any sound to break through. There had to be a way for some kind of communication. I needed to know where I was, what had happened…the questions swam rampant in my head. After endless attempts I finally choked out, “Help.” Finally it was loud enough to be heard.

Once it left my mouth all the shuffling of the other person came to a halt. The silence was uneasy, only adding to the fear I felt. Moments later the footsteps began rushing towards me. Using every ounce of determination left in my body I pried my eyes open. It took a good few tries before succeeding.

The light burned into me whiting out my view. Colours returned, blobs became shapes, fear turned into relief, I saw her. A sigh of the breath I held released the heaviness which loomed over me. Then, I remembered why I was here. 

Mount Weather. It was gone. Sinclair, Raven, and I were the only ones left. The scream tore through me, burning it’s way up my throat as it broke the silence. What few tears I had left made their homes on my cheeks. So many lives, gone in an instant. 

She pulled me to her muffling every scream into her shoulder. The delicate words whispered like a mantra; assuring me I was safe, riddled with apologizes and shushes. The embrace was stern yet delicate, and her voice coaxed a new wave of tears through me. With the meager left in me I pulled Raven closer.

Wrapped together she cradled my head placing kisses between her rushed words. After every tear had been spent and the pain settled into an unnerving numbness we parted just enough to gaze at each other.  
“I thought I lost you. When you got hit…there was so much blood. The debris through you. I can’t see you like that again, I won’t.”

Raven closed her eyes before continuing, “It has been torture. Every goddamn day I’ve watched you lay here. Not moving an inch, Abby said that you may never wake up. What that did to me, when she told me…I did some really stupid things. Not having you in my can’t be an option. Ever. This is not how I wanted to tell you. It was supposed to be better than this.”

Her hands grasped my face pulling me close enough to feel her breath on my lips as she spoke, “ Y/N , You’re my only joy. Our talks late at night, the whispered jokes we share behind closed doors, the light you brought out in me that I’d thought had long died. How you never gave up on me. I know you don’t care about me this way, but I love you Y/N. You’re all I want and need.”

“You know…you’re an idiot.”

The confusion and hurt that crossed her face was met with the sweetest smile I had. With a roll of my eyes I pulled her into a kiss. She stilled for a moment before matching my movements. It was delicate and innocent. Parting I chuckled, “Don’t you think for one second that I don’t care.”

No other words needed to be exchanged as she pulled me into a kiss. This time spilling with promises of what our future would hold.


End file.
